


'Told You So'

by voltarrrrr



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: Raoul is having too much fun in the snow and Erik doubts it to be a good idea.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	'Told You So'

The two men were on their daily walk when it started to snow. Erik wasn’t as pleased as Raoul was when the snowflakes started turning the ground and everything else around them white but he decided against complaining about wanting to go home when he saw how excited his lover got about something such as simple as snow and he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

It was one of these moments in which Raoul seemed really childlike and the masked man definitely adored this side of him as much as he loved everything else about the Vicomte. 

Sighing softly, Erik watched the other male, hands hidden deep in the pockets of his coat. Though, when Raoul suddenly started laying down in the snow to make a snowangel, he frowned. 

“Raoul, are you sure this is a good idea..?” the opera ghost asked. “It’s pretty cold and I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“I’m fine, no worries, love!” Raoul replied with a joyful laugh as he continued with his snowangel. 

Erik could only watch with a slight hint of disapproval in his expression. Poor colthes and his lover aswell getting all wet!

Still, the phantom was glad that Raoul didn’t get the idea to dump snow on him too. He almost exptected that to happen if he was honest.

Later that day, there was a shaking figure sitting on a comfortable couch as one could hear the fire in the fireplace crackling.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” the deep voice of the phantom appeard as he entered the room, two mugs filled with tea in his hands. He approached the couch and placed said mugs down onto the small table in front of it before sitting down aswell.

One could only make out a quiet grumbling from the younger one.

“At least admit it was a stupid idea!”

“Never!”

A snort escaped Erik and yet he couldn’t help but smile. 

It took only a short while before the phantom finally took pity on the poor figure next to him. He held out his arms and gently purred: “Come here!”

Almost immediately, Raoul flung himself into his lover’s embrace and snuggled up close to him, letting out a deep sigh alongside some sniffing sounds.

“There, there.” the older one hummed gently as he fondly stroked the vicomte’s hair and finally brushed a few blond curls out of his face.

They rested like this for a quite a while, silence reigning over them and Raoul slowly started to warm up again while being close to his loved one. Everything was perfect. Raoul was happy. Erik was happy.

Though, after some more time, the vicomte suddenly sneezed and afterwards let out a defeated sigh.

“Maybe it was a stupid idea after all…”

Erik only placed a kiss on top of his lover’s hair and chuckled.

“Told you so!”


End file.
